To Crash a Party
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: Well so far the group is at an inn. They meet a smiling waitress. Goku eats all the food. Now what else was it they were doing? Searching for something, I think. Eventually GokuXOC, but it'll be good. [ON HOLD]Will work on after I finish YYH fics.


**To Crash a Party**

Disclaimer: Guess what? I do not, no matter how much I beg, own Saiyuki.

A/n: Yeah! Time for my first Saiyuki fic. I really should be working on my YYH one. It's actually almost done, but I've been really wanting to get this one out. I hope ya'll like it. By the way, the Sanzo party is like majorly awesomeness. .

Chapter 1: Dare

"I see it!" yelled the golden-eyed boy seated in the back of a small green jeep. "I see the next town, Hakkai!"

A kind brunette sat in the front seat, maneuvering the small vehicle. He gave a good hearted laugh at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Just in time too, eh Sanzo?" Hakkai asked the blonde sitting next to him. "It looks like it's about to rain." (a/n: we all know how much Sanzo hates the rain) Sanzo gave a humph and continued to smoke his cigarette.

In the back, Goku continued to excitedly watch the small town slowly coming into view. Next to him sat the crimson haired Gojyo. Gojyo was just as excited to get into town and out of the tiny vehicle, as the monkey. Some rest in a nice bed would do him good. Maybe he might score some company too. If he was lucky. (Go Gojyo!)

"Hey Hakkai! Can't Hakuryu go any faster? I wanna get into town before the rain hits us," he said. Hakkai smiled.

"What'd ya say Hakuryu?" Hakkai asked the jeep.

"Mreeee," Hakuryu replied and Hakkai sped forward.

A few minutes later, the Sanzo party arrived in the little town. Hakkai stopped the jeep and everyone clambered out. Everyone except for Sanzo, he graciously stepped out. Hakuryu transformed into his dragon form and perched on Hakkai's shoulder. Goku ran ahead.

"Yes! Finally food!" he yelled.

He instantly ran into the first restaurant he saw. Lucky for them it was also an inn. As soon as Goku's friends joined him, the rain started to come down in droves.

"That was perfect timing, if I do say so myself," Hakkai said. "Hopefully we can stay here tonight.

Suddenly the group of four was greeted by a smiling young waitress. She had long, dark brown hair, in thick braid, and deep purple eyes. Her outfit consisted of a simple pair of khaki shorts with a black belt, a plain white shirt with a low neck that had red strings criss-crossed at the base of the neckline, black fishnet arm sleeves, brown boots, and around her neck, a small orange ribbon. She also wore a small apron around her waist, and red armbands at her wrists.

"Why hello!" she greeted cheerfully. "Are you hungry or can I interest you in some rooms?" Sanzo was the one to speak up.

"We want some rooms," he said. "He'll," he pointed to Goku, "want some food first."

"All right then," she answered. "Hey Jien!" she called behind her. "How many rooms have we got left?" Jien held up four fingers. "Well aren't you lucky! We have four rooms left. Will you be taking them all?" Hakkai smiled and nodded.

Jien came up from the back.

"This is my brother, Jien," the young girl said. "He'll show you to your rooms."

"Hey, Goku," said Sanzo. "We'll be upstairs." Goku nodded.

"Please come with me," the girl led Goku to a table. "What will you be having?" she asked.

"Everything!" Goku answered. The girl giggled.

"Coming right up!" she smiled and she turned around and headed for the kitchen.

Goku waited anxiously for his meal. His stomach rumbled rather loudly as it begged him for food. Just thinking about it made him drool. There was nothing else in the world that could top a really good meal.

An hour later, Goku's stomach felt like it was about to burst. Various plates pilled up on the table. Scraps were littered everywhere. And underneath it all, sat Goku. He had never had a better meal before. That food was just perfect. He had to thank the cook.

"Hey," he said to the purple-eyed waitress, "who cooked all this? It was the best thing I've ever tasted!"

"Really?" she asked. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do! That food had to have been from heaven!" Goku said. The girl smiled a genuine smile.

"It was me," she said. "I cooked all the food. I'm the chef."

Goku couldn't believe it. This girl had made all that food? That's amazing!

"You're unbelievable!" he said. "You cook the most amazing dishes! How did you get so could?" She blushed.

"I-I don't know," she mumbled. "I just like to cook, I guess."

"Hey," Goku spoke up, "What's your name?" The girl bowed her head and smiled yet again. She was beginning to remind Goku of Hakkai.

"My name is Sei," she answered.

A/n: Okay so what do you think? Please tell me. This is my first Saiyuki fic. If it doesn'tpar up to my others, just say so. All you have to do is hit the bluish purple button down there. Please :sigh: (I hope I get reviews) See ya'll next chapter!


End file.
